


A head full of ghosts

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will has been the vessel for a cult, and this has left him able to form temporary bonds with alphas. Hannibal is eager to claim him for his own.





	A head full of ghosts

”He’s a survivor,” says Beverly Katz. Jack Crawford nods, looking at the omega alive on the floor. The cult he belonged to is all dead, every last one of them. Will Graham is only twenty-seven and he has suffered more traumas than he can count. His parent sold him to the cult when he was only seventeen. Will was the cult’s chosen vessel a spokesperson for their god. He’s been bonded more times than he can know. He was allowed some freedom and for the last few years he studied and went back on weekends. The bond was served when they all committed suicide after a dire prophecy from their vessel.   
Will.

*  
When he came to them he was young and innocent, never bonded or even kissed. His family was poor and the cult gave them a small fee for Will, a dowry of sorts.  
They waited and taught him to read signs for their god’s messages in tealeaves and such things. He was a natural, and they would trust his words.   
When Will turned eighteen he had his first heat, and his new friends knew what to do. They needed to forge his first bond and so had selected an older man in his fifties for the task. His name was Uriah.   
They stripped Will naked and gathered to watch his taking. The alpha pounced at the delicious young omega and claimed his virginity even as he protested. Uriah bit him, and the bond formed as he was knotted and bred properly. He would learn to present properly for his masters. He was taken over and over until he was heavy with seed and tired. Then the alpha slit his own throat. Will wept as the felt the bond fade and his mind grew dark.   
He rested and soon he was given to another who took his life after they were bonded. It happened over and over until Will could form bonds with just a kiss or a look. His head was heavy with ghosts.  
“This is all out love,” they’d said when he had told them of their end.   
And so they all died.

*  
At present Will would form temporary bonds with alphas from across great distances and then sever them. It gave him unique insight, and Jack was keen to exploit it.  
Will was unstable and so he needed therapy.  
Jack knew who to ask.

*  
“I hear you can form bonds just by looking at alphas,” says doctor Lecter in his ornate office. Will’s eyes are drawn to the ladder.  
“Yes,” Will said. “I avoid eye contact with alphas.”  
“Yes; I can see that,” says Lecter.  
“I am not well. I am haunted by past alphas.”  
“I am sorry.”  
“I’m rarely alone in my head.”  
“Did you..have children?”  
“No, I am barren. That’s why I was a perfect vessel,” he says bitterly.  
“Is it a blessing or a curse?”  
“A bit of both. I would like some company of the live variety.”  
“You have a dog.”  
“For now. I want to have more.”  
“He’s a good companion I take it.”  
“Yes.”  
“You could find much joy with animals.”  
Will nods.

*  
They located Hobbs and his dying led him to bond with Will, the bond formed and died in an instant.  
“See..” Hobbs said and died, chest full of Will’s bullets. He saw and all his ghosts called his name at once.

*

“You bonded with Hobbs?” Hannibal says.  
“As he died,” Will says. “One more ghost among a million ones.”  
“You have bonded with me.”  
“For an instant when you saved Abigail’s life.”  
“It’s back now,” Hannibal says and his smile is eerie.  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s quite alright, Will. I don’t mind. I find your presence..pleasant.”  
“Oh?” Will says.  
“It will come and go, and maybe solidify without us even having touched. It might stabilize you if it becomes more solid.”  
“That might be beneficial.”  
“I can be your paddle through stormy seas.”  
“I will hold you to that,” Will says with a smile.   
“You may.”  
“Good,” Will says though his heart doesn’t know for whom it beats.  
His ghosts are quiet for once.

*  
Abigail was a sweet, quiet girl and Will sees that she’s tainted by her father’s evil, but also that she has light in her.  
Alana takes to her, and he falls for Alana just a little.  
He kisses her, and knows it’s a mistake. Her kind, unthreatening presence soothes him, and yet..  
She pushes him away and says he’s too unstable.  
And he is.

*  
“I kissed Alana,” Will says to Hannibal.  
“Congratulations,” Hannibal says.   
“I don’t really want her,” Will says. “Our bond is still not broken.”  
“I am aware of this Will. “  
“I felt her lips on mine and your hardness against me.”  
“Did you desire us both?”  
“In that moment, yes. Not now. Now there’s only you.”  
“Do you desire that or is it just a relief to have a lasting bond?” Hannibal asks.  
“A little of both,” Will admits.   
“Do you see me?”  
“I do. All your darkness is seducing me down strange paths.”  
“Where might they lead?”  
“To your heart. I see a feathered stag in my dreams, it represents our future.”  
Hannibal let Will kiss him and he pressed against him in the dark, holding him fast. Their shadows blended together.

*  
Hannibal started to prepare their new life, and found himself delighted when Will announced he was leaving the FBI. This would make his life so much better. He was already planning their new life in Florence, away from all the tiresome FBI work. Abigail was ready to follow. 

*  
Will knew what Hannibal was, and it didn’t scare him. He was after all a creature of darkness himself.   
His first heat had Hannibal rushing to his side, and so they bonded for real. Each time Will was taken he knew Hannibal would not kill himself after, his will to live was too strong for that. Much as Hannibal liked to mix Eros with Thanatos, he would not do so literally in their bed. 

 

‘

The sounds of their voices will always haunt him; he will always know everything about them, all their darkest secrets. His life with Hannibal will never be peaceful, and he knows Hannibal knows his dreams are filled with others, from their voices to their hands on him.   
When they mate, he will always recall how he finally fought but was defeated by his first alpha, and how he learned to please them in their short time together. His final alpha might be the most demanding of all. He doesn’t mind at all. This is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The only way an Alpha/omega bond can be broken is through death. What I would really like to know is what happens when a second bond is made? Is it the same? Weaker? Is it easier to form, because the pathways have already been built once? I don't know why nobody has formed a cult dedicated to finding this out.
> 
> So, you take an omega (you can pretend it's a vessel for your God, if you want), you bond to it, then you kill yourself. Then the next guy along does the same thing. And then so on. Maybe it takes time for a bond to settle, so each traumatic suicide/rape is followed by a fortnight of peace and relative quiet. But the neural pathways are well-trodden now. It's easier and easier to connect and then separate. Maybe a knot without biting, a kiss, a touch to the hand, a look in the other's eye.
> 
> This, I would like to be the cause of Will's empathy. A temporary bond that can be formed even without the Alpha in question being in the room. An ability forged in the fires of indellible trauma. Psychiatrists would love to cut his skull open and see what it looks like when a skull is haunted by the devoted love and deaths of tens of people. I just need you to think about how Hannibal might try to cut away the rest of the world, and make sure he's the only thing left in Will's life.


End file.
